Reunion?
by Wusel-chan
Summary: What will happen when Sakura and Naruto meet Sasuke again? Sakura's POV, Oneshot. Reviews would be nice.


**Reunion?**

Why did this all happen?

I couldn't see them fighting against each other.

I'm so sorry.

But I can't change the fact, what I did.

It was like last time.

No, it was different.

I didn't step inbetween them without thinking, I ran behind Naruto and held him back.

I didn't want to help Sasuke killing Naruto.

No.

I didn't want to see Naruto killing Sasuke.

They were best friends.

But Sasuke didn't stop his Chidori and Naruto died.

I couldn't believe it...he died because of me.

It's all my fault.

And the only thing Sasuke did, was going away.

I was so angry.

At this time I realized it.

Sasuke wasn't the person that I thought he was.

He was a heartless killer in this moment.

I ran after him and held his body like that day.

The day he woke up with the seal from Orochimaru.

But this time I wasn't crying because I was afraid.

This time I cried because I knew what was going to happen seconds later.

I whispered „Gomen nasai..." and then I took my poisoned injection out of my pocket.

I injected him the poison and his body fell to the ground.

I kneeled down in front of him.

He looked weak into my eyes and asked: „Why...?"

„Because you killed Naruto..." I said with tears in eyes.

„And you helped me. Why are you killing me? I thought you love me." he was shocked.

„Yes and now we have to pay for it. You will die and I will lose you." I said with a shaking body.

„Sakura...did I ever tell you that you are a strong willed person?" he said with a low voice.

„Eh?" I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

„You ran after me although I rejected you many times. You saved me, when I was in coma because of the seal. You helped me every time I was in danger with little actions. But the only thing I could do was ignoring you and running after Itachi. When he died through my hands, I was satisfied. But I knew I couldn't come back to Konoha, because I was a missing ninja."

„No, you could! If you just walked back with us. But you and Naruto fighted against each other. So stupid..you two are so stupid...now I'll be all alone."

„Like I said, you are a strong willed person. You can go on and live happily with your family and friends." he was about to die.

„And like I said some years ago: It's the same as beeing alone without you..."

„One last thing, Sakura: After Itachi was dead, I realized that it was empty inside of me. I thought about my past, present and future. And then I remembered, that I wanted to rebuild my clan. That's the reason, why you and Naruto found me that easily. I was searching you. I wanted you to come with me. But Naruto wanted me back in Konoha and that was something I couldn't do. I'm still believing that I couldn't go back. Whatever...if Naruto wasn't there, I would have asked you if you want to come with me and marry me." he said and then closed his eyes.

„That...can't be true...can it?" I cried.

He was dead.

He was really dead.

I killed my beloved Sasuke-kun.

This is so cruel.

I can't believe it.

What should I do?

I'm not that strong willed like he said.

My tears aren't stopping.

It hurts so much.

I lost my best friend and my love.

I can't stand this pain.

I never lost an important person before.

They were like part of my own family.

Kakashi-sensei, where are you right now?

Please tell me this was just a genjutsu and everything is all right.

Come out everyone and say „Sorry Sakura, we want to play a joke with you!"

No...this won't happen.

Where am I walking?

I don't know.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Nothing could bring them back.

I'm all alone.

I'm tired.

It's raining and my clothes are wet.

It doesn't matter.

I want to see them again.

Will I?

I wish I could.

The mud on the ground is slippery.

I'm slipping.

I'm falling down this cliff...

With these last thoughts Sakura fell down the cliff and landed on her head. She didn't move to heal herself because she didn't care. She closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeck. She wanted to die.

Some minutes later she saw them in a white warm light. They called her name and Naruto waved with his hands. But they looked different from before. They were 12 again and looked happy. She smiled and ran towards them.


End file.
